<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fangs by writing_everyday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842267">Fangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday'>writing_everyday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klainetober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Klainetober, Klainetober Halloween Fic Extravaganza, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everyday/pseuds/writing_everyday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt from grlnxtdr30 on tumblr.)</p><p>Blaine comes home with a Halloween surprise</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Klainetober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Klaine-tober Halloween Fic Extravaganza</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the bedroom, Kurt heard the front door close. He set his sketches aside. Blaine had had a long day studying for his midterms. The best way to end a long day is cuddles and soft kisses. </p><p>Blaine entered the bedroom with his hands behind his back. </p><p>“Hi honey, how was your day?” Kurt asked. </p><p>“Tiring. Yours?” </p><p>“The same. Cuddle time?” </p><p>“First,” Blaine said, “I have a surprise.” </p><p>“Oh?” Kurt sat up, interested. </p><p>His boyfriend had a goofy grin on his face. So, this surprise was either really good or Blaine brought something he shouldn’t have. </p><p>“Alright, what’s behind you back?” </p><p>Blaine kept smiling as he moved his hands in front of himself to show Kurt the surprise. </p><p>Unamused, Kurt crossed his arms. </p><p>“Happy Halloween?” Blaine tried. </p><p>“A kitten? Really Blaine?” </p><p>“Look at her. She’s adorable.” </p><p>Blain came and sat on the edge of the bed. </p><p>“The lady downstairs is selling them and I couldn’t resist her.” </p><p>The little black kitten wandered over the covers and into Kurt’s lap. </p><p>Kurt just shook his head. “I knew you were going to cave eventually. I thought it would take more than 3 days.” </p><p>“I think we should call her Fangs.” </p><p>“For the spirit of Halloween or in honor of Harry Potter?” </p><p>“Why not both?” Blaine replied. </p><p>Kurt picked up the kitten. “Okay, Fangs. Do you like that name?” </p><p>In return, the kitten let out a soft meow. </p><p>“She approves!” Blaine exclaimed. </p><p>Kurt lent over and kissed his boyfriend carefully as to not squash their newest addition.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>